Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux
by Noan
Summary: Heero a un coup de sang et c'est Duo qui en fait les frais.


En voilà un qui me trotte dans le crâne depuis un moment et que je n'arrivais pas à écrire...

Alors, c'est un song-fic sur une chanson de Joe Dassin: " Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux."

Ou l'art et la manière de détourner une chanson XDD!!!

Résumé: Heero a un coup de sang et c'est Duo qui en fait les frais.

**ATTENTION LEMON!!!!**

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce ,

BONNE LECTURE!!!

-

-

**Plus je te vois et plus je te veux. **  
-  
-  
**_De jour en jour, de seconde en seconde _**  
-  
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls, les rayons pâles de la lune lui révélaient les contours taillés à la lame de ce corps qui se mouvait devant lui.  
La longue parure de soie aux reflets ambrés se parait de fils d'argent et la peau laiteuse irradiait d'une lueur lascive et envoûtante.  
Il était allongé, le bouffant littéralement des yeux, uniquement conscient de ce feu dévorant, que ces yeux presque noirs d'envie faisaient naître entre ses reins.  
Il avançait d'une lenteur affolante, le rendant complètement fou de désir, mettant à mal son impassibilité légendaire.  
Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle emprise sur ses sens et il n'en pouvant plus d'attendre qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui, Heero tendit les mains vers lui.  
-  
**_L'amour grandit et me rend presque fou _**  
-  
L'autre répondit à sa supplique muette en prenant ses mains et en s'installant au-dessus de lui. Très vite, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se dévorèrent, le feu de leur corps les brûlait à même leur peau, aiguisant leur désir, leur faim de l'autre.  
L'urgence d'apaiser cette fièvre les menait très vite au point de non-retour et avec une fureur que seul l'américain pouvait faire naître en lui, Heero s'abîma en lui d'un violent coup de reins jusqu'à la garde.  
Il n'y avait jamais aucune douceur, juste leurs râles et le bruit mât des peaux qui se percutent avec force comme pour faire regretter à l'autre de lui faire ressentir une telle passion, mais l'américain en demandait toujours plus, ses ongles griffant ses omoplates et ses dents faisant perler le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Le plaisir brut dans une folie violente...  
-  
"Bip bip bip..."  
-  
Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur le réveil fautif.  
Heero retient in extremis le grognement frustré qui remontait le long de sa gorge.  
Ce rêve, encore ce rêve...  
Chaque matin depuis que cette mission d'infiltration avait commencé, il se réveillait avec une érection douloureuse, conséquence inévitable de ce rêve maudit qui ne cessait de le poursuivre depuis que Duo et lui avaient de plus en plus de mission en commun.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui partageait sa chambre et soupira de soulagement de le voir endormi comme un bienheureux.  
Il se leva rapidement et fila vers la douche. Il devait régler son problème avant que l'américain ne se lève.  
-  
**_Comme un orage qui monte et qui gronde _**  
-  
Son désir assouvi, il pouvait tranquillement remettre son masque impassible et faire face à ce baka de natté sans laisser paraître le moindre trouble, supportant ses "Hee-chan", ses mains sur son épaule et ses jetés imprévisibles de bras autour de son cou.  
Mais ce qui aurait dû être une journée somme toute banale, lui mit les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
Le bellâtre à qui ils devaient soutirer des infos, sembla trouver l'américain très à son goût et Duo, sûr de son charme et de ses atouts ne fit que l'inciter, s'arrangeant pour se faire inviter le soir même dans la suite où se trouvait les fameuses informations qu'on leurs avait demandées de ramener.  
Le japonais avait dû puiser dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas le ligoter dans un coin alors qu'il lui exposait son plan, à savoir que pendant que l'américain occupait l'attention de leur cible, il pourrait tranquillement prendre ce pourquoi ils étaient là.  
-  
**_Comme une foudre qui tombe sur nous _**  
-  
Heero le laissa partir à son rendez-vous, habillé comme une putain d'après lui, se battant contre la sourde colère qui échauffait son sang et partit de son côté vers l'objectif final de sa mission.  
Il n'eut pas trop de mal à entrer dans la suite, hacker le système de sécurité de ce grand hôtel fut un jeu d'enfant.  
Il fit le tour de la suite. Un salon, une chambre, un bureau et une salle de bain.  
Luxueux.  
Luxurieux.  
Il entra dans le bureau, l'ordinateur dans lequel il devait entrer trônait sur la table, au centre. Il y brancha son propre ordi et récupéra toutes les données avant d'y lâcher un petit virus de sa composition.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ils étaient rentrés plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
-  
**_Et plus le temps va, plus tu es à moi _**  
-  
Le japonais arrêta de respirer, le dos collé contre la porte, l'oreille tendu vers les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans la chambre, se dirigeant inexorablement vers lui.  
Un bruit mât contre la porte le fit s'éloigner d'un pas et la voix de l'américain s'éleva.  
" Mon chou... Tu ne vas pas travailler maintenant, on a autre chose de plus intéressant à faire... "

L'autre ne répondit pas mais Heero imaginait très bien le petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Duo.  
Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucuns bruits et le brun décida de partir, trop conscient de ce qui allait se passer à côté et auquel il n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister mais un gémissement à peine étouffé par le fin panneau de bois le cloua sur place.  
Il serra les poings, résolu à foutre le camp mais son corps fit le contraire et doucement il ouvrit la porte.  
-  
**_Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux _**  
-  
La lune était haute et déversait dans la pièce sa lumière blafarde, révélant deux corps nus en sueur sur le grand lit au centre de la pièce.  
Il dégaina son arme et y fixa un silencieux avant de se laisser couler contre le mur, la pénombre le dissimulant aux regards des autres.  
Avec un plaisir malsain, il regarda l'autre aller et venir entre les fesses de l'américain, celui-ci à quatre pattes, la croupe tendue en arrière, les mains crispées sur les draps et son visage aux yeux clos tourné vers lui.  
Il resta immobile quelques minutes avant de se mettre plus à l'aise, assis contre le mur, les jambes légèrement écartées, relâchant un peu la pression sur son sexe tendu par la rage, la frustration et l'image purement licencieuse que lui offrait l'américain.  
-  
**_Plus je suis à bout, plus tu me rends fou _**  
-  
Les grands yeux améthystes s'ouvrirent enfin et un sourire naquit sur le visage de Duo quand ils plongèrent dans les iris cobalts de ce voyeur imprévu.  
Heero se tendit un peu plus quand l'américain rejeta la tête en arrière, exaltant une plainte muette, se donnant un peu plus à l'homme qui le prenait.  
Le bleu fit bientôt place au noir, assombri par un désir violent.  
Quand les yeux améthystes se reposèrent sur lui, il leva son arme et tira.  
L'américain se retrouva pris entre un corps inerte et le lit. D'un coup de reins, il se dégagea et fit rouler le corps jusqu'au bord de la couche qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.  
Sans un mot, il se redressa, impudiquement offert au regard envieux d'Heero et s'assit sur le bord, dos à lui.  
-  
**_Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux _**  
-  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour qu'il laisse cour à son envie dévorante de posséder ce corps qui le narguait depuis trop longtemps.  
Il se déshabilla rapidement et vint s'asseoir derrière l'américain, sa verge tendue contre ses fesses, attrapant au passage la main qu'il avait tendue vers son boxer.  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. De l'autre main, il prit son visage, le tourna vers lui et prit possession de ses lèvres.  
Il les dévora méticuleusement, réduisant à néant toute envie de résistance de la part de Duo. Sans les lâcher plus de quelques secondes, ses mains trouvèrent vite le chemin de son sexe et y imprima un brusque mouvement, arrachant des plaintes de plaisir qui mourraient dans sa bouche.  
-  
**_Quand la nuit revient je te cherche des mains _**  
-  
Le sentant se tendre, il arrêta, le prit par les hanches et sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il était prêt à le recevoir, il l'assit sur son sexe et y plongea jusqu'à la garde.  
Deux grognements se mêlèrent et l'américain rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule. Heero l'entoura de ses bras et le suréleva de nouveau pour replonger plus profondément encore, offrant le corps nu de son compagnon aux regards des ténèbres.  
La fièvre s'empara de leurs deux corps qui allaient et venaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un bruit mât de peau qui se rencontrent avec violence.  
Les ongles de l'américain laissaient des traînées de sang sur ses avant-bras tandis que ses dents dessinaient la marque de sa possession sur une épaule laiteuse.  
La jouissance fit exploser le feu qui les consumait et ils retombèrent sur le lit, Duo allongé sur Heero.  
-  
**_Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux _**  
-  
Avec lenteur, Duo se retourna sur le ventre du japonais et encra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.  
Heero l'observa quelques instants.  
" Je te hais." _Je crois que je t'aime. _  
L'américain sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
" Hais-moi encore." _Je crois que moi aussi. _  
Heero sourit à son tour.  
" Nous devons partir."  
Duo se dégagea alors de son étreinte. Ils s'habillèrent en silence mais Heero l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à lui.  
Il savoura ses quelques instants et l'embrassa doucement.  
" Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre."  
-  
-

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et un petit mot fait toujours plaisr!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
